Soul Feelings
by Orion Gecko
Summary: Rated PG-13 because of hinted slash. NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! R&R PLEASE!!! ^-^
1. Life

Woohoo! Brand new fic! I'll make all the legalities quick coz frankly,   
no-one reads 'em! All I'm saying is, Sonic and co. is (c) Sega and me (Orion) is (c) me. Don' steal him! *giggles*  
  
Inner Soul  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
Funny, I didn't remember closing them.   
  
I didn't remember opening them.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Who am I?  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
I hear voices as I sleep.  
A high-pitched whining voice, and a deeper, more sinister tone.  
  
A swishing noise. Like. . . a door opening?  
  
I am suddenly cast into a cold and bright place.   
  
I open my eyes.  
  
I struggle to take my first real breaths of air. I can hear a horrible noise. I realize it is me.  
  
I am screaming.  
  
I feel a sudden pain through my chest. Its getting harder to breathe. I fall to my knees and hold my chest. There is a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I look up and find I am staring into the face of a dark black hedgehog. A pair of ruby-red eyes. He (I presume it was a 'he' anyway) helped me up. I twisted my face into a funny shape.  
  
For the first time in my life, I was smiling.  
  
  
  
Weird huh? Well, I hope I get a better response to this story, cause the last amount of reviews I got were v. disappointing. So I'm begging you now...  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Please? 


	2. Love

I don't own any of the characters apart from me! Dun steal me plz!   
That's about it really…on with the story! All other characters are  
© SEGA or ARCHIE.  
  
Soul Feelings  
  
Chapter 2- Discovering Love  
  
Coldness.  
  
A chill running through your body.  
  
Almost too much to bear.  
  
My Shadow seems to like the cold, the night-time. It makes sense   
though. He and the dark seem to go hand in hand.  
  
He always seems to be around with the human with the long nose.   
I feel left out.   
Jealous, even.   
  
I feel sick each time I see them together.   
Laughing together.   
I can't even bear to think about them anymore.   
Together.   
  
Shadow is taking me home, passing through a dark and cold place…  
He tells me it is called Robotropolis. That it is my home.  
  
His arm is around my waist, holding me upright. I cannot walk properly   
unaided yet. I am grateful for that.   
  
There is a small, but unmistakable sound from behind us. Shadow's  
ruby eyes dart around, searching the darkness for the source.   
  
He shouts.  
It comes out.  
  
A blue hedgehog.   
  
He looks almost exactly like my Shadow, but for the colour.   
  
Shadow pushes me away, and I collapse on the floor.  
  
Run, he tells me. I cannot get up.   
  
The blue hedgehog charges at my Shadow.  
He dodges.  
  
They attack each other, their movements so fast they are a blur, like  
paints mixing in a pallet. I hear him shout to me again. Pain shoots   
through my leg and I cry out. For him.   
  
He is knocked down. His left arm hangs limply by his side. He pulls   
out a shiny gem with his other hand, and shouts.   
  
My leg is hurting so badly that dark motes were dancing in front of   
my eyes. Everything suddenly goes black.  
  
  
  
Ruby red. Beautiful eyes search me concernedly. I move my head slightly  
to the left, and notice.   
  
I am home.   
  
It has taken me four days to wake up.   
  
My Shadow hugs me to him and cradles me in his arms.  
  
My mind is at ease. I know he cares for me.  
But my feelings run deeper than friendship.  
  
It hits me.  
  
  
  
I love him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Whaddaya think to this chapter? Hopefully I'll get more  
reviews but I'm not counting on it. Please review!! ^-^ 


	3. Live

I'm not writing this for the reviews, just for the enjoyment of it,  
so it doesn't bother me if you review or not.  
All characters used are copywrited to SEGA or ARCHIE. Apart  
from me, who is copywrited to me! Dun steal me! ^ - ^   
(A/N Just so you know, my character Orion, is not based on me,   
but is just the character I like the most out of the ones I have   
made. )  
  
  
Soul Feelings  
  
Chapter 3 - A Life For A Purpose.  
  
  
Discovered.   
  
Spotted.   
  
Located.   
  
Stumbled upon.  
  
Detected.  
  
  
Words which mean something.   
  
Something similar.  
That an exceptionally large man had found me in my room.  
That my Shadow had got hurt for me.  
Words which meant I was not to see my Shadow again for a long time.  
  
The final time we saw each other, his eyes were full of fluid. My eyes   
felt hot and irritated. Warm and aggravated. I rubbed them and my   
gloves came away wet. I was crying also.  
  
He was led away.   
  
I was tugged away in the other direction.  
  
Days later I stopped eating. My heart ached to see him again.   
The obese man came to see me often, and I would talk to him.  
Beg him to let me see my Shadow again.   
  
He sympathized with me, and told me that if I did one thing for   
him then he would let me be with my Shadow again.   
  
  
Forever.  
  
Evermore.  
  
Eternally.  
  
Always.  
  
Knothole Village  
  
  
Thats what I thought as I trekked with my pack, through buildings.  
Through forests. Past rivers. Over hills. My mind on one thing.  
  
Knothole Village was a sanctuary for the rebels.  
  
A place for them to live without fear.  
  
A place where they could have the freedom to do as they liked.  
  
I was to find this place, to stay there for a while, and to then go  
back to the master and tell him where they were hiding.  
  
Only then would I get my Shadow back.   
  
Only then would this ache stop in my heart.  
  
Only then would I be able to breathe freely again.  
  
  
Blackmail.  
  
Coerce.  
  
Compel.  
  
Persuade.  
  
Convince.  
  
  
Trouble was, I was lost.   
  
I put my head down and carried on walking. A sudden flash of  
blue light shoved me over. It skidded to a halt a few feet away   
from me, and turned around.  
  
Shadow?  
  
No. The imposter. My Shadow had warned me about him. Just   
thinking about my black hedgehog brought fresh tears to my   
eyes.   
  
He approached. Talked to me. Apologised. Helped me up.   
  
He didn't seem too bad. He had beautiful jade eyes and his fur  
was a gorgeous shade of blue. He was kinda cute.  
  
He told me to hold onto his back. I did so, and buried my face   
into his quills. He warned me to hold tight. I did so, glad for an  
excuse.  
  
The next minute was a blur to me, literally. The next, I was in a  
small village.  
  
My brain hurt.  
  
I passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I like this chapter as well!! If you hadn't guessed, this all takes place  
in my character's -Orion- POV. Erm...thats about it! TTFN guys!  
  
--Runs Off With A Little Gecko-Type-Chao Waddling After Her-- 


End file.
